


Like A Spoiling Apple

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been nothing but trouble since the day I met you. </p>
<p>Kyoko reflects on Sayaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Spoiling Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files, cleaned it up and posted it in hopes of getting back in the groove.

"Sayaka! I'm back!"

Kyoko let the door shut behind her and walked further into the room. "Sorry I took so long. I ran into a Familiar on the way back from shopping." Well, stealing.

Sayaka didn't answer.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like me to be a sissy like you, and I should have waited for it to become a Witch." Still... "How many times have I yelled at you about that, right?"

She set the bag of goods down on the table and when she did noticed the untouched plate of sliced apples, now brown and slightly mushy. "Hey! Don't waste the food I give you!" 

She whirled to face the girl sprawled out on the bed, walking up to her to grab her by the collar. "If you're going to be ungrateful maybe I should just kick you out! I didn't need to look after you, you've been nothing but trouble, and --- and --"

Sayaka's head lolled backwards, ill-supported by her relaxed neck, her arms limp at her sides. The only movement she made was in the way Kyoko's shaking hands were moving her. 

Kyoko dropped her, letting her fall back onto the soft pillows that she couldn't appreciate anyway. 

She let out a long, long sigh, blowing out every ounce of frustration against the walls. 

But the walls wouldn't speak to her, and neither could Sayaka.


End file.
